mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Tom and Jerry Tales episodes
This is a list of Tom and Jerry Tales episodes. Included with it are the first transmission dates and production order numbers for all 39 episodes. The episodes in this list are ordered by season. Season One: 2005 Season 2: 2006-2007 Four episodes are similar to the last Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film "Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale", which is "Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day/Cat Catastrophe/The Cat Whisperer", "Xtreme Trouble/A Life Less Guarded/Sasquashed", "The Declaration of Independunce/Kitty Hawked/24 Karat Kat" and "You're Lion/Kangadoofus/Monkey Chow". The background music are different from season one which was to use it for "Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale" but was a hoilday film. The rest of the episodes are almost similar to "Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers". The two episodes "Kitty Cat Blues" and "Game of Mouse & Cat", Tom is almost similar to the first Tom and Jerry cartoon "Puss Gets the Boot". {|class="wikitable sortable" |- style="background:#ccc;" !No.!! Theme !! Air Date !! Prod. Code !! Title and summary |- | style="text-align:center;"|14 || Superheroes and Superpowers || February 6, 2006 || style="text-align:center;"|202 || More Powers to You: Tom is the pet of a team of superheroes, the Amazing Acquaintances (a parody of Power Rangers), charged with guarding their power rings. However, when Jerry gets into the room where the rings are kept, he and Tom end up having a super-powered duel. To make matters worse, Doomdog (Spike), the Acquaintances' arch-enemy, breaks into the hideout unnoticed and wants all the rings for himself. Tom and Jerry have to work together—pooling their powers of fire and ice—to take the villain down. The heroes congratulate Tom on the capture of Doomdog, but Jerry—with the help of a growth-powered ring—reminds him not-so-gently that he didn't exactly do it alone. Catch Me Though You Can't: Tom is a lowly tab tech to a mad scientist who has invented a speed ray. Tom inadvertently chases Jerry into the path of the beam, giving him super speed guest stars Tom Kenny as the mad scientist. To catch a faster-than-ever mouse, Tom uses various speed enhancing devices—a scooter and a large tire among them—but to no avail. Eventually, Tom flies by on a chair attached to a hot-air balloon with the speed ray mounted on it. He zaps Jerry, rendering him to his original speed, but he drifts too near some flagpoles that pop the balloon and sends him spiraling out of control. The speed ray falls near Spike, who uses it as a shooting-gallery prop, blasting Tom repeatedly Power Tom: Tom is having a dream anout being a superhero, but he's woken up by Mrs. Two Shoes. After she leaves to shopping, Tom chases Jerry to the garden and they fall into hole. They find a mysterious base and Tom is dressed in superheroine outfit (Power Gal's suit). Tom and Jerry are sent outside to stop Butch, Lightning and Topsy in robbing (Three cats form as burglars). The three cat burglars teases Tom in wearing a girl outfit. Moments later, the real Power Gal appears and defeats the three cat burglars before leaving. Tom and Jerry return home and Mrs. Two Shoes arrives too. As she goes to her bedroom, her shoes turn into pink and Tom and Jerry are surprised the Power Gal is Mrs. Two Shoes. |- | style="text-align:center;"|15 ||Magic|| August 7, 2006 || style="text-align:center;"|201 || Zent Out of Shape: Tom is a Buddhist monk who tries to achieve inner peace through silent meditation, a sand garden, and a bonsai tree. Jerry, however, repeatedly disturbs Tom's quest for serenity by playing a flute and drum loudly. Their fighting awakens a cranky Godzilla-like creature (with Spike's face) from the ocean depths. However, the creature loves Jerry's music, and wants to dance with Tom (who seems to be debating if this is preferable to being eaten) far into the night. I Dream of Meanie: Parody of Disney's Aladdin. In the ancient Middle East, Spike is a genie dog who lives in that magic lamp grants wishes. Which Witch!: Tom is servant to a witch who needs a mouse to complete her magic potion. But Jerry escapes, which leads to a chase where they encounter another witch, who's feuding with the other. Each witch uses the cat and mouse to play pranks on the other, escalating to the point where Tom and Jerry decide to put a stop to it. Once the witches make peace, it leads to a shocking revelation for the duo. |- | style="text-align:center;"|16 || Pets || September 4, 2006 || style="text-align:center;"|203 || Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day: A girl brings Tom to class as her pet for show and tell. Tom must contend with both Jerry's antics and his seatmate, a very boring rabbit (who is reminiscent of Pip Pumphandle from the Animaniacs short "Chairman of the Board"--unsurprising, as Tom Minton wrote, directed and produced for both shows), otherwise he'll be sent into the dog pound! Even though Tom gets into trouble with a frog, he wins the show and tell. Cat Show Catastrophe: Tom is entered into a cat show, which Jerry and Nibbles try to ruin his chances of winning as revenge for his mistreating them earlier. At first their attempts backfire, actually earning Tom the judges' favor and points. However, slipping him a depilatory soon causes Tom's hair to fall out and he is disqualified from the show. Jerry and Nibbles, disguised as adorable kittens, win the grand prize as last-minute entries. Watch for a John Kricfalusi-esque close up of Tom's unusually hairy eyebrows, possibly a nod to the thick-browed Tom of the Chuck Jones era. Also note the judge's similarity in appearance to... The Cat Whisperer with Casper Lombardo: A parody of The Dog Whisperer. Mrs. Two-Shoes hires an effete cat trainer named Casper Lombardo attempts to teach an unruly Tom a few manners after the cat wrecks the tea party (thanks to Jerry), and succeeds...to a point. |- | style="text-align:center;"|17 || Animals #2|| September 11, 2006 || style="text-align:center;"|204 || Adventures in Penguin Sitting: Jerry befriends a penguin who has escaped from the zoo. Cat of Prey: Tom, who is hungry, seeks to catch and eat Jerry, who is the star of the show at a local ocean theme park along with an eagle, but he is thwarted by the eagle, a seal and an octopus. Jungle Love: Jerry makes friends with a baby rhinoceros and Tom has other problems when an amorous snake mistakes his tail for a lady snake. |- | style="text-align:center;"|18 || Halloween #2 || December 25, 2006 || style="text-align:center;"|205 || Invasion of the Body Slammers: A mysterious space ship lands on the garden next to Tom's, Jerry's and Mrs. Two Shoes' home. Jerry hears the crash and goes to check it out. A mysterious shape-shifting blob appears and becomes Jerry's double. Tom wakes up and tries to get the faux Jerry. Tom tries to wake up Mrs. Two Shoes, but she kicks him downstairs. Tom becomes scared. The alien now becomes Tom's double. Tom runs away to the space ship. Jerry joins Tom and both Tom and Jerry fly into outer space. Mrs. Two-Shoes angrily scolds "Tom", who grins creepily. The alien rather looks like a John K. design, particularly when smiling. Monster Con: Van Helsing, the famous legendary monster hunter, and his assistant, Tom, stop at a hotel, where a Monster Convention is taking place. While there, the cat uses some of Van Helsing's equipment to try to catch Jerry, but he catches a few ghosts instead. Later, Tom gets bitten by a werewolf and transforms into a monstrous werewolf cat, which makes him a target for Van Helsing, who seeks to add him to his collection. Over the River and Boo the Woods: Tom and Jerry get lost in a haunted forest where Butch, as a cat-bat, tells them that only one of them can escape. Butch uses this chance to escape, while Tom and Jerry try to outrun him to the exit. |- | style="text-align:center;"|19 || Outdoor Activities || March 26, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|206 || Xtreme Trouble: Tom and Jerry resume their usual chases through extreme spots equipment - from skateboarding to roller-skating. A Life Less Guarded: Tom competes against Droopy as a role for lifeguard at the local pool. Sasquashed: Whilst on a camping trip, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy come across the legendary sasquatch - who happens to be a big-footed, short but friendly creature named Sheldon. |- | style="text-align:center;"|20 ||Teaming Up Against the Foe || May 7, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|207 || Summer Squashing: Mrs. Two Shoes assigns Tom to keep all the pests, which includes Jerry, out of the garden, but the job gets pretty complicated for the cat as Jerry has a number of lookalikes with him (they all wear different coloured bandanas). League of Cats: Butch recruits Tom into a secret organization called the League of Cats. Little Big Mouse: During a brutal heatwave, while Tom and his ower, Mrs. Two Shoes, are relaxing by the refrigerator, Jerry takes all the food for a picnic which leaves the cat to take the rap for the thefts-and get expelled from the house. Tom manages to retaliate with a help of an ant. |- | style="text-align:center;"|21 || Sports || May 21, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|208 || Bend It Like Thomas: Tom's emphatic soccer playing annoys Spike and Jerry. Look for a cameo from the hawk from "Flirty Birdy" and an homage to the classic leash gag from "Fit to Be Tied". Endless Bummer: Tom, Jerry, and Droopy compete in a surfing contest. Game Set Match: Tennis champ Tom tries to teach Tyke the game, at his father's behest. But, he was tired and lots of disasters happened. When Tom uses a ball thrower. Jerry turns it to fast and the balls goes to Tom and he hits all. Until the last ball pops out, it hits Tyke's nose. Causing him to cry and his father turns Tom into a tennis racket. Then, Jerry ties a racket in Tyke's tail and hits the ball and his father takes a last shot and he misses the ball. Spike's glad that his son has skills and turns Tom into a ball and they play all time. |- | style="text-align:center;"|22 || History || June 4, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|209 || The Declaration of Independunce: Tom loses the Declaration of Independence when he makes it into a paper airplane and must set out to retrieve it. Kitty Hawked: A museum tour mouse discusses Jerry's part in the Wright brother's aerial experiments. 24 Karat Kat: Tom and Butch travel back in time to the 19th Century at a Sutter's Mill, Tom and Butch scheme to steal the gold from Jerry's claim, by digging a hole into the pond, which ends up becoming a geyser that leads them into a junkyard filled with spiky thorns, and trying to stop him once he collects the gold. But in the end, they are foiled by their own bad efforts which lead them to be tossed into jail by Sherrif Spike while Jerry becomes a very wealthy mouse. |- | style="text-align:center;"|23 || Winter #2 || June 11, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|210 || Hockey Schtick: On a cold winter day, Jerry decides to freeze the pond go ice skating. But Tom wants to play hockey and attempts to engage the little mouse in a physical confrontation. Snow Brawl: A truckload of spilled magic hats bring Tom and Jerry's army of snowcats and snowmice to life. The whole opening scene is likely an homage to Chuck Jones' "Bugs' Bonnets". The wizard's hats may be a nod to the Harry Potter franchise. Snow Mouse: Tom and Jerry encounter a giant abominable snowmouse during a chase in a forest. |- | style="text-align:center;"|24 || Music and Culture || June 18, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|211 || DJ Jerry: The record store owner asks Tom to charge the store for the night. As his owner leaves, Tom has discovers Jerry is having a party under the store. After his efforts fail, Tom disguises himself as a rat, but is caught and out of the party. The owner returns to see his store ruined and kicks Tom out, hiring Spike to guard the store. This is the first time Tom has had an African-American master since Mammy-Two-Shoes; his owner here is a Rastafarian guest stars Phil LaMarr as The record store owner. Kitty Cat Blues: The episode is an updating of the classic Tom and Jerry film The Zoot Cat (1944); it also has some elements of Solid Serenade (1946), with Tom wooing a female cat by singing and accompanying himself on strings. Tom is drawn the way he looked in the films from that period, and the episodes featured the same girl cat (Sherkie), though modernized. Tom now sings to her with a guitar, and in 1950s style blues. He is more interested in pursuing Jerry than in the girl, however, and wrecks the house during the chase which leads him and the mouse to getting the boot in the end. Flamenco Fiasco: A dance contest in Old Spain between the cat and mouse, and their female partners, proves heated and destructive. |- | style="text-align:center;"|25 || Animals Around the World || June 25, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|212 || You're Lion: During an African safari, Tom meets his fellow felines, the wild lions. Unfortunately for him, the lions wish to make a meal out of him and Jerry. Kangadoofus: In Australia, Jerry takes refuge from Tom by blending in with a kangaroo family (the joeys all look almost identical to Jerry, except for the tails). Monkey Chow: Fed up with Jerry in the house, Tom and Mrs. Two Shoes decide to move to Malaysia. While they are touring the exotic monkey garden, Tom finds out that Jerry has followed and gets very angry. The real problems start when a monkey is accidentally let loose by Jerry because the monkey was very hungry (due to the sign saying nobody should feed the monkeys). |- | style="text-align:center;"|26 || Role Reversal (predator/prey) || July 9, 2007 || style="text-align:center;"|213 || Game of Mouse & Cat: Thanks to a VR setup, Jerry plays a game in which Mrs. Two Shoes liked him and hated Tom. Butch makes a cameo, in his last (feline) appearance in the series. Tom is drawn in the same circa-fifties style as in "Kitty Cat Blues" Babysitting Blues: Jerry babysits Nibbles, while Tom watches his nephew, a kitten of Baby Huey proportions. Catfish Follies (Series finale): On a fishing jaunt, Catfish Butch becomes a catch for Tom and Jerry. Butch (form as a catfish) annoys Tom and tries to eat Jerry. At the end, Butch is gobbled up by a seagull, Tom is chased and about to be eaten by Dogfish Spike. Tom and Jerry fr:Liste des épisodes de Tom et Jerry Tales pt:Nebulosa Gato